Birds Of A Feather
by lalapine
Summary: Amanda is assigned a new partner when Lee is sent away undercover


Title: Birds of a Feather  
Author: Tammy M. Parnell  
Story: Noelle Antigny  
Email: LaLapine@aol.com  
Disclaimer: SMK & its characters belong to Warner Bros, Shoot the Moon Prods, KJ, BB, et al; no infringement is intended.  
  
Summary: Amanda is assigned a new partner when Lee is sent away undercover.  
Setting: 3rd Season  
  
  
Birds of a Feather  
by Tammy M. Parnell  
with an idea by Noelle Antigny  
  
  
The wind raged outside the little log cabin as Emma and Bob huddled within. My dear, I fear this is the end,' Emma lamented. No, my sweet,' replied Bob. It can never be the end if we're together...'  
  
Phillip King remarked to his grandmother's reading. That's gross.  
  
Jamie agreed. How can you read that mushy stuff?  
  
Oh, come on, boys, Amanda smiled as she tousled their blond hair. I think one day you'll learn to appreciate the mushy stuff.  
  
No way! Jamie asserted as he switched on the TV. Tonight is perfect for Frankenstein.  
  
Phillip agreed wholeheartedly as he removed the popcorn from the microwave and joined his younger brother on the couch.  
  
Oh, not Frankenstein again, Dotty groaned, setting down her romance novel. Don't you ever get tired of that?  
  
Oh, come on, Mother, Amanda said as she sat down next to her at the kitchen table. It's the perfect night for it. The same weather as in your book.  
  
Not quite, Amanda. And anyway, they're just going to have nightmares.  
  
That's half the fun.  
  
Well, not for me. I'm going upstairs to see how Emma and Bob are getting on.  
  
As Dotty started up the stairs, her daughter called out, I'm sure they're doing just fine without you, Mother.  
  
Amanda grinned at the look her mother gave her. Turning back to the mugs on the table, she got up to rinse them out. As she ran the dish water, a flash of lightening lit up the window, and the two eyes that were staring at her caused one of the mugs to clatter in the sink as Amanda's hand went to her chest. Giving the face an annoyed look, she turned off the faucet to face the questioning eyes of her boys.  
  
She shrugged her shoulders. I guess the storm and the movie combined make me a little nervous, too, she explained.   
  
Jamie said, returning his eyes to the screen.  
  
I think I'll go outside for a minute, Amanda continued. You know, conquer my fear. The boys merely nodded, too absorbed in their movie to pay much attention.  
  
she scolded in a whisper to the rainy darkness outside the back door.   
  
Right here, he replied, causing her to jump.  
  
Will you stop that?  
  
Stop what? he asked innocently.  
  
  
  
Okay, okay. I'm sorry.  
  
All right, she said, leading the way behind the trellis to a bench.   
  
How is everyone?  
  
She gave him a cautious look. Fine. Why?  
  
Just curious.  
  
That's not why you came.  
  
No, not exactly.  
  
So, what's the case about?  
  
I can't tell you.  
  
Why not?  
  
A need to know basis?   
  
Don't _YOU_ start.  
  
Sorry, but it's true.  
  
How am I supposed to work on a case with you if I don't know what it's about?  
  
You're not.  
  
And Francine thinks _I'M _ confusing.  
  
Look, Billy gave me this case and I'm leaving tonight. I just thought I'd come tell you, so you won't get worried when I don't show up tomorrow.  
  
Lee, you go on cases all the time without telling me.  
  
I know. But I could be gone for a month or so, and--  
  
A month? It must be pretty serious.  
  
It is. And you're not supposed to know.  
  
Why not?  
  
Classified. Anyway, I don't know what they're going to tell you tomorrow, but just remember that I'm perfectly all right, and I'm on assignment.  
  
You're taking an awful chance.  
  
I shouldn't have?  
  
Of course you should have. And I appreciate it, Lee. Thank you.  
  
Yeah. Well, I've got to get going. I'm on my way now. The friends stood.  
  
You be careful, Amanda instructed.  
  
Hey, I'm always careful. Lee grinned, and after only a slight hesitation, he pulled Amanda close to him for a friendly hug. I'll see you in about a month, partner.  
  
I'm counting on it, partner, she replied as she pulled away with a final squeeze. And with one last look, Lee vanished into the shadows.  
  
***  
  
Come in, Billy called from his office desk. Amanda, I'm glad you could join us. Motioning to the man seated in front of him, he continued. Jason Callahan, I'd like you to meet Amanda King. You two will be working together from now on.  
  
Though Amanda had been prepared for nearly anything they might tell her, she hadn't expected a new partner. I'm sorry, she said to Jason as she held out her hand, realizing how rude she had been.  
  
I understand.  
  
She turned back to her superior. Mr. Melrose, where is Lee?  
  
He's been reassigned to a different location.  
  
  
  
I'm sorry, Mrs. King. That's all I can tell you.  
  
Amanda continued to play her part. When's he coming back?  
  
He's not.  
  
But _we're_ partners.  
  
Not anymore. Look, Amanda, I'm really sorry. I know you and Lee were friends, but the Agency needs to act in what's best for itself. We needed Scarecrow somewhere else. Now it is possible that someday he'll be back, but I wouldn't count on it.  
  
And he's not allowed to have friends?  
  
That just makes it harder for his transition. He told me to apologize for him because he didn't have time to say goodbye. He's enjoyed working with you, Mrs. King, but now it's time for both of you to move on.  
  
I know you probably are going to resist working with me, Jason's sky blue eyes sympathized. And I'm no Scarecrow, I'll admit. But I'm pretty easy to get along with, and I think we can learn to work together.  
  
Amanda nodded as she said a silent thanks to her partner for paying her a visit the previous night.   
  
Billy continued. I've got an assignment I'd like the two of you to get started on right away. Callahan, Amanda's been with us for about three years now, so though she's not technically an agent, she's had more than enough field experience with Scarecrow to get the job done. Amanda, Callahan only recently became a full-fledged agent, but he was the best in his class. I expect you two to make quite a team. Billy reached for some folders on his desk and handed them to his agents. All you need to know is in there. If you have any questions, you know where I'll be.  
  
Yes, sir, Amanda replied, glancing at the documents.  
  
We're on it, Jason added as he led the way to the door. Amanda followed, with a backward glance to her superior. He silently shook his head. She sighed with a nod of acceptance as she shut the door behind her.  
  
***  
  
For the third time in just a couple of minutes, Amanda glanced at the brunette stranger at Lee's desk. He seemed nice enough, but...  
  
Jason looked up from the file to meet her thoughtful gaze.  
  
I'm sorry, she quickly apologized, lowering her head.  
  
Hey, don't worry about it. I know it must be hard to swallow seeing me here instead of Scarecrow.  
  
I'll get used to it.  
  
Jason got up and leaned against Amanda's desk. I hope we can be friends, Amanda. I'm not trying to take Stetson's place, but since I'm here, I want us to get along.  
  
Amanda returned his warm smile with a pat on his hand. Of course we will. You can never have too many friends.  
  
Do you mind if I ask you something?  
  
  
  
Well, I heard . . . was it true that you and Scarecrow were . . .   
  
Were what?  
  
More than friends?  
  
Amanda looked down for moment and shook her head. she gave an embarrassed smile. Lee and I were--are--good friends, and partners, but we weren't--aren't--dating or anything.  
  
Oh. I was just wondering. You know, how much truth there is to rumors around here.  
  
Amanda returned to her documents as Jason reseated himself at Lee's desk. Dating? Who had time to date? We were always so busy working . . .   
  
A feeling of regret passed over Amanda, knowing that the following month would drag by more slowly than any of the last three years.  
  
***  
  
I haven't been able to find anything, Billy, Scarecrow reported from an Agency hideout in Cuba. Did Mitchell check in from Russia?  
  
Not yet, Billy admitted, straining to hear Lee over the poor connection. But Smyth is sure we're on to something. If the Soviets really are giving fighters to Castro--  
  
Then we'll stop him, Lee affirmed. I'll check back tomorrow.  
  
We'll be waiting. Billy hung up the phone and reached for the antacid in his desk drawer. Smyth was really putting the pressure on this time, and who could blame him? If the Russians and Cubans teamed up together . . .  
  
A knock at the door interrupted Billy's thoughts. he told Amanda and Jason.  
  
Amanda greeted.  
  
We may have a problem, Jason told him.  
  
That doesn't surprise me. What is it?  
  
Well, you wanted us to check out the radio frequencies that seem to be coming from this sector, Amanda explained, pointing to a heavily forested area on the map.  
  
Jason continued, the vegetation is so thick, we aren't having any luck with the usual methods.  
  
What's your take, Amanda? Billy asked as he reached for his coffee mug, deciding to test her skills.  
  
Well, sir. We've been at this a week with no results. It seems to me the only way we're going to get anywhere with this is if we actually go there in person and see what's going on.  
  
Then what are you waiting for? Billy asked with approval.  
  
Jason shrugged his shoulders. Come on.  
  
Just a second, Billy added as they paused in the doorway. It's probably best to have a cover just in case. Say, you're husband and wife on a camping trip. It's in the woods after all. You might want to pay Leatherneck a visit first, too.  
  
Amanda nodded as Jason answered Got it, and led the way out.  
  
Amanda followed him through the bullpen. I have to go home and talk to Mother first so she knows I'll be gone a few days.  
  
Jason agreed as they waited for the elevator. I'll go home and pack. Hey, that was good thinking.  
  
  
  
Sure. I thought he'd have some other equipment to try first.  
  
It'd be a waste of time. Better to go out ourselves.  
  
Yeah. Billy was right, I guess.  
  
About what? she asked as she pushed aside the coats.  
  
Jason gave a guilty smile. I was worried that since you weren't an agent that you'd mess things up.  
  
That's what Lee said at first.  
  
And you proved him wrong.  
  
she admitted. Not right away. But now I can't imagine not . . .   
  
Not working with him? Jason supplied.  
  
Old habits are hard to break, she apologized. Good night, Mrs. Marsten.  
  
Jason also nodded his goodbye as he opened the door for Amanda. I think you can do just fine on your own, too. No offense to Scarecrow.  
  
Of course not. But you get used to working with someone after awhile. You'll see. When you get assigned a partner . . . well, I guess that's me.  
  
I won't want to work with anyone else, right?  
  
We'll find out, she smiled as she opened the door to her station wagon. I'll see you at five?  
  
I'll be there.  
  
***  
  
I just don't understand, Amanda. First you tell me you won't be working much for the next month, then you say you're going away on business a few days. What's going on?  
  
Amanda assured her as she added some snacks to her pack, Mr. Stedman is out of town. We usually go on location together. I hadn't thought they'd find someone else to go with me. Don't worry. I'll be fine.  
  
Call when you get there.  
  
Uh . . . well, I may not be able to.  
  
Amanda . . .   
  
I'm sorry, Mother, but you know, some of these places just don't have phones.  
  
And you expect me not to worry?  
  
Amanda finished zipping her pack and kissed Dotty's cheek. I'll be back in a few days. Don't worry.  
  
What about the boys?  
  
Order them a pizza tonight.  
  
Dotty sighed in frustration and shook her head. As the station wagon pulled away, she settled back down on the living room sofa, book in hand. Hm. I bet Emma didn't just take off without telling _HER _mother where she was going.  
  
***  
  
Are you sure Mitchell knows what he's talking about? Lee asked Billy in his office a few days later.   
  
Billy shrugged his shoulders. I don't know anything about this, Scarecrow. But Mitchell swears up and down that the jets aren't going directly to Cuba. They're trying to throw us off.  
  
And he thinks they're already in the U.S.? Billy nodded. But how?  
  
We've been rather distracted lately, in case you haven't noticed.  
  
Yeah. By the time we got the warning, the fighters were probably already here. Now we just need to find out where.  
  
That shouldn't be too hard. Mitchell infiltrated the group. Chekhov thinks he's sold out, and he's got a partner in Washington eager to do anything for some cash.  
  
Can we trust them?  
  
I don't think we have a choice. Mitchell's due to check in in about half an hour. He'll let us know where you're to meet them. He's been with them nearly a year. I think it's legit.  
  
Lee replied, rising. I'll go pick up Amanda and we can--  
  
Uh, Scarecrow . . .   
  
  
  
There's something you ought to know.  
  
Am I gonna like this?   
  
Probably not, but it could have been much worse.  
  
Lee plopped back down in the brown tweed chair. What did you tell her?   
  
Just that you'd been reassigned.  
  
That's it? So that shouldn't be a problem for me to go to her and explain--  
  
Not just now. She's not at home.  
  
Where is she?  
  
On her honeymoon.  
  
Lee was stunned to silence as a horrible feeling quivered in his stomach.  
  
What was that?  
  
She's on assignment, posing with one of the others as a married couple.  
  
Lee breathed a silent sigh of relief.   
  
That is classified. Billy grinned. I paired her up with Callahan.  
  
The freshman? Billy--  
  
Don't worry about it, Lee. They've been working great together all week. Maybe this is your chance to go solo again. I know how much you hate working with a partner.  
  
Cut it out, Billy.  
  
Sorry, Lee. I couldn't resist. She should be back in a couple days. They're checking out some radio transmissions we can't identify.  
  
What am I supposed to do?  
  
You are going undercover as a defectee, something Amanda can't help you with anyway, may I remind you.  
  
Lee grumbled as he headed to the door. I'll be back when Mitchell calls.  
  
Billy couldn't help grinning after Scarecrow's disappointed reaction. He wouldn't think of permanently separating what he considered his unit's best team. Amanda had done Lee a lot of good, but it was also good for each of them to get a chance to work apart at times. And Billy couldn't help but wonder if their partnership went beyond work . . . In fact, he was hoping something was going on, as Lee was also his friend, and Billy knew Amanda was just what Lee needed.  
  
In the Q-Bureau, Lee sat at his desk from which he'd been gone only a week. Yet in spite of his short absence, someone else had cluttered up his desk with his own touches of personalization. He felt out of place and went to sit at his partner's desk. Everything there was still the same. Lee picked the old flowers out of the vase and made a mental note to bring some fresh ones next time. Amanda hadn't been here to do it herself.  
  
Lee couldn't help but feel a little hurt that Amanda was off with some strange guy on a case, pretending to be married to him, no less. Sure, he had been gone, but she didn't have to . . . _Oh, stop it_, Lee told himself._ You're not her keeper. Of course she had to go, it's Agency business. She'll be back in a few days and so will you. Then everything can get back to normal.  
  
But will she want it to?  
_  
***  
  
A small campfire illuminated the tired faces seated on the half-rotten log. Three days of wandering through the wilderness and Amanda and Jason were still a good day's worth of traveling from where the radio transmissions were being emitted.  
  
Amanda rubbed her eyes as she set her canteen on the ground. I hope Mother and the boys aren't too worried.  
  
Jason added another piece of wood to the fire. Don't worry. They know you're okay.  
  
Yeah. I guess they're used to it by now.  
  
You know, I've been wondering . . . How did you get mixed up with the Agency to begin with?  
  
Amanda gave a fond laugh and smiled. Well, let's just say I ended up on the wrong side of the man in the red hat . . . or the right side, depending how you look at it.  
  
I think I'm a little confused.  
  
Lee was trying to deliver a package to a man on a train wearing a red hat. I was there to see my boyfriend off on a trip, and Lee grabbed my arm and gave me the package. For some bizarre reason which I still don't understand, I accepted it, and the rest is history.  
  
Jason had been watching the sparkle in her eyes at the obviously fond memory of that first meeting. I'm surprised you're still with us.  
  
Me too, she laughed. But I guess after one case I was hooked. Who could go back to being a simple housewife after getting a glimpse of what was out there?  
  
You enjoy it, then?  
  
She nodded, rubbing her hands together over the fire. Yes, I do very much.  
  
When you're working with Lee, Jason supplied.  
  
She looked up in protest. I've enjoyed working with you, Jason. But . . . yes, Lee and I are good friends. That's one of the pluses. If I had to work with Francine . . .   
  
Jason laughed. She gives you a hard time, huh?  
  
Oh, well, she's just being Francine. What about you? How'd you get mixed up with the Agency?  
  
You mean how'd a country boy from Iowa move on to the big city? Well, it's a pretty typical story. For generations the Callahans have served in the military. So that's where I went right after high school. Five years later, I got tired of it. My grandfather had worked for one of these organizations, and my dad was CIA. It just came naturally. And, after my dad was shot a couple years ago, I felt I had to join up. Make him proud.  
  
I'm sure he was always proud of you, Jason, Amanda consoled with a friendly hand on his arm.  
  
Jason looked up at her and patted her arm. His hand stayed there as he gazed into her eyes. You know something? I think Scarecrow's not as smart as everyone says he is. Jason leaned forward and kissed Amanda lightly on the lips.  
  
Amanda held back only a little before she joined him for another kiss. The warmth and comfort felt good to Amanda. She hadn't had a real date in longer than she'd care to remember. And why was that? Well, she'd just been too busy working.  
  
No, Amanda realized with a start. It wasn't just that. She'd been working all right, but she hadn't minded. After all, she'd been with Lee. With a funny feeling in her heart, Amanda gently pulled away. She'd been waiting for Lee.  
  
Jason and Amanda stared at each other before the embarrassed chuckles began. Where'd that come from? Jason asked.  
  
I don't know, Amanda replied.   
  
Did you mind?  
  
Amanda paused in thought. No. No, I didn't. She smiled. But, I think it's time to call it a night.  
  
All right. I agree. Tomorrow's the day. Goodnight.  
  
Amanda zipped herself into her sleeping bag as Jason put out the fire and settled down on the other side of the smoking embers. She genuinely liked Jason, but there was still that feeling tugging at her heart. She missed Lee. But was it just because of his absence? Or did she miss something she didn't even have with him?  
  
Amanda sighed as she rolled to her other side. These were questions she'd have to think about some other time. Tomorrow loomed ahead; hopefully they'd wrap up the case. Then they'd be able to make it back to the car in a more direct route, two days tops. A nice night in her warm, comfy bed would feel great, along with a relaxing bath and plenty of time for thinking. Right now she had to get to sleep.  
  
But as she drifted off, it was more of a memory than a dream that came to her. She was wearing her nightgown, wandering alongside the trains on a busy weekday morning . . .  
  
***  
  
This is Howdy, the old man said through his thick Russian accent. Lee looked skeptically at the parrot perched on the bar stool. It took all kinds.  
  
He's quite friendly, Chekhov continued. He's my first mate.  
  
Lee exchanged looks with another man. The man shrugged his shoulders as if to say, humor him.  
  
First mate! First mate! Aaacchh! the parrot repeated.  
  
Lee rolled his eyes. About the shipments . . .   
  
Chekhov remembered. Mitchell says you are the best and we can trust you. Lee nodded. I hope this is true, but if it is not . . .   
  
It's curtains, baby, curtains I tell you! First mate! Aaacchh!  
  
I understand, Lee said, ignoring the bird.  
  
American television, the man next to Lee whispered in his ear.  
  
We ship off day after tomorrow, Chekhov explained. Once to our destination, you will help me handle the goods.  
  
Which are?   
  
Too much information is not good for one's health, don't you think?  
  
Right. But where exactly are we going?   
  
To the moon, Alice! Aaacchh! First mate!  
  
You will see, was all Chekhov would say. This man knew what he was doing and wasn't budging an inch. A blindfold had accompanied Lee to this boat, and except for some trees near the dock, Lee could see only ocean.  
  
The other man motioned to the doorway. I will show you our compartment. Knowing no information would be slipped from the leader, he followed his new comrade to their sleeping quarters.  
  
***  
  
Amanda surveyed the area for possible clues. Well, the signals are getting much stronger. According to the pitch, we should reach the transmissions in about an hour.  
  
I hope this is worth all our trouble.  
  
The thought did cross my mind that this is just busy work.  
  
To see how we work together? Amanda nodded. Jason shrugged his shoulders. It's been kind of fun. Like a warm-up for the real thing.  
  
We've just been camping, Amanda agreed. But we're going to make sure this gets done thoroughly.  
  
And so are we. A deeply accented voice startled them from behind. The cocking of a pistol caused them to freeze in their positions as a man appeared. He motioned with the gun. This way.  
  
***  
  
Come, you two. A blond man appeared at Lee's door. We've got trouble.  
  
What's wrong? Lee's bunkmate asked, reaching for his gun.  
  
Someone's been sneaking around the hideout.  
  
What hideout? Lee questioned, reaching for his jacket.  
  
Chekhov has his main headquarters in the woods. We do our communications there. Two people were in the vicinity with tracking equipment. He's got them down there now.  
  
So what are we supposed to do? Lee's comrade asked. It's not Chekhov's style to dispose of trespassers.  
  
They've never gotten this close before. He's going to hold them until after the shipments are safe and sound. Then he may do business with KGB. For now, our problem is the woman. She somehow got away.  
  
And we've got to find her. Lee supplied, a gnawing feeling at the edge of his mind. Let's go.  
  
***  
  
Amanda ran hard and fast, rubbing the indents on her wrists. She had managed to escape her ropes with a little help from Jason, but his chains were another story. Amanda didn't know what she would find in the wilderness to communicate with the Agency for help; their captors had taken all of their equipment. But her priority now was to stay ahead. She knew the men were hot on her tail.  
  
The rain hadn't helped, but at least it was letting up. Still, Amanda's clothes were already wet and torn from her quick escape. All she could think of was that she was their only hope, and the Agency had no idea what was going on. Had they been aware of those people they certainly would have sent out a more experienced team.  
  
Amanda knew it wasn't the Agency's fault, but she couldn't help but wish Lee were with her. She always felt protected if he was by her side. And she felt that if Lee had been there, maybe they wouldn't have been caught.  
  
Amanda suddenly gasped as her untied tennis shoe came loose against a fallen log, causing her to stumble. Glancing behind her, she saw a man not far away. Summoning all her strength, she dashed through some especially thick trees and remembering the instructions her boys had given her, Amanda began to climb.  
  
It felt as though everyone in that thick woods was able to hear her pounding heart and ragged breathing once she reached the top. Trying to clear her head, Amanda saw the man run right past her hiding spot. She was safe, for now.  
  
***  
  
Let's split up, Lee told his Russian partner.   
  
Better chances, the man agreed. I'll go this way.  
  
Lee answered as he headed in the opposite direction. After nearly twenty minutes, he stopped. Someone was nearby. The person was running.  
  
A man came up to Lee, out of breath. I think she's this way, he pointed. Can you?  
  
I'm on it, Lee assured the guy, taking off.  
  
A mile down river, Lee saw her. The sinking feeling in his stomach was now a crater--it was indeed whom he had feared it would be. He didn't dare call her for fear one of the other men would hear him mention her name. Instead, he edged closer, her lengthy running coming to her disadvantage.  
  
she screamed as he grabbed her around the waist. He turned her towards him but she pounded on his chest, trying to escape. Grasping her hands, he forced her to look up.  
  
It's me.  
  
Amanda stared in disbelief for a moment, but Lee could see she was relaxing. He let go of her wrists. Hey, you okay?  
  
Oh my gosh. What are you doing here? Tears almost filled her relieved eyes.  
  
Is that any way to greet your partner? Lee grinned. She returned his happy smile, and they joined for a warm embrace. Lee squeezed her tightly against him. It's okay, Amanda.  
  
I just can't believe it, she said happily as they pulled away. I was running so hard and trying to get away, but the whole time I was thinking of you; wishing you'd come and here you are. How did you know?  
  
Well, I'd like to say I'm psychic, but Billy has me undercover with the Russians. We think they're smuggling fighter jets to the Cubans.  
  
Oh my gosh. Did we mess it up?  
  
No, no. I've still got my cover. Don't worry. Billy didn't even know this place existed.  
  
He had us checking out these radio signals.  
  
You stumbled on to their communications headquarters. Good work.  
  
But not so good for you, the blond man came out from behind a tree, gun pointed at the two agents. Too bad you, Stetson, stumbled upon your friend. You would have gotten away with joining our shipment tomorrow. That could have gotten very messy. But now . . . move it.  
  
Lee squeezed his partner's hand in reassurance as the man poked his gun to Lee's side. Lee hadn't even had a chance to check in yet, so Billy didn't know where he was, and because of the uncertainty of Amanda's assignment, the Agency had no way of knowing exactly where she was either.  
  
But Billy would worry, Lee assured himself. Somehow they'd find them. Or else . . . Lee closed his mind to the possibilities. The Russians had no compassion for traitors.  
  
***  
  
Jason grumbled as Amanda and Lee were pushed down the dark basement steps. The door locked behind them, so the Russians didn't bother with ropes this time. A dull bulb illuminated the dismal room.  
  
Amanda apologized.  
  
It's not your fault, Lee answered defensively before Jason could speak.  
  
Jason gave him a look before turning to Amanda. Of course I don't blame you. Who knew this would happen? But why are you here, Scarecrow?  
  
I was supposed to be undercover. Unfortunately I wasn't using my head out there. I should've pretended to have found Amanda and brought her back here. At least then I could have helped later. Amanda put a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
Did you contact Melrose? Jason wanted to know.  
  
That was supposed to be tonight. If I knew where I was I would've done it first thing, but they had me blindfolded.  
  
It figures. So no one knows we're here?  
  
Looks like. Guess we'll just have to find our own way out.  
  
The door banged open at that moment and the blond man came down to Jason, another guy guarding the door. You're first, he growled.  
  
Oh, good. I hate being picked last for things. Jason's sarcasm was rewarded with a stinging slap.  
  
This is nothing compared to what we have for you. He dragged him back up the stairs after removing the chains, and the door was shut behind them.   
  
Amanda stared after Jason. Lee said in comfort, resting a hand on her tense shoulder. He's been trained by the best, Amanda. He'll make it.  
  
But at what price? Lee, they'll really hurt him. They'll--  
  
Stop it. Look, we need to concentrate on getting out. Callahan doesn't want you to worry about him. The best way we can help is by getting out, okay?   
  
I know.  
  
All right. So let's get to it.  
  
  
  
How'd you get out last time?  
  
Amanda pointed to the door. I had ropes on my hands and the door's lock was easy to break. They fixed it. Not to mention the guard they added.  
  
Lee made his way slowly up the stairs. Before he got to the top, a loud buzzing was emitted and the door was flung open, finding Lee face to face with the barrel of a gun. Just checking, Lee said, backing down the stairs. His efforts received him a dirty look and a hard slam of the old door.  
  
They work fast, he commented. What next?  
  
Nothing. That's the only door, and there's no window. We can't get out, Lee. We're stuck till they move us.   
  
That's when we'll have to make our move then.  
  
Are you kidding? Did you see those guns?  
  
When did you get so skeptical?  
  
Getting kidnapped by Russians does that to me, especially when a friend of mine is being tortured.  
  
Lee knew no words would comfort her; she had seen the Agency tapes on Russian techniques. Besides, he respected her too much to lie. She was right. There was no way out, not yet anyway.  
  
Amanda sunk down to the ground, her back against the wall, feeling responsible for their predicament. _The first real assignment I'm on without Lee and I mess it up._  
  
Lee wanted desperately to see Amanda's sparkle return to her deep brown eyes as he paced around the dark cement room. There had to something he could do.  
  
Hey, Amanda . . .   
  
She looked up at him with only faint hope.   
  
There was a mischievous twinkle in his green eyes. Want to dance?  
  
Dance? Are you feeling okay, Lee?  
  
Lee moved his arms, indicating their dismal surroundings. Ah, here. He spied an old dusty tarp crumpled in the corner and laid it squarely on the ground. It's a dance floor . . . And these, he reached for some old beer bottles, setting them on the broken table, are candles to set the mood. Hey, do you hear that, Amanda? Lee cupped a hand to his ear. Isn't that Stardust' playing?  
  
Amanda had been watching him with curiosity and surprise. Was this the same Lee Stetson? She smiled at his earnestness. Yes, it does sound like she said in the hollow air, understanding and appreciating his attempt to cheer her mood.  
  
Well then, Lee reached for her hand, and she rose. Shall we dance?  
  
Did you sign my dance card?  
  
Why yes, of course, Mademoiselle. I am the dashing Prince of . . . D.C.  
  
Amanda grinned and looked down at an imaginary card. Ah, yes, my lord. You have taken up the whole evening.  
  
With pleasure.  
  
The two friends danced in that shabby room as Amanda softly hummed the tune to Stardust.' Cheek to cheek they swayed back and forth, for once forgetting where they were or who they had to be.   
  
When Amanda did dare to break out of their fantasy, the dingy surroundings seemed so unimportant. And she just knew it would be okay, as she always knew it would be okay when she was in Lee's arms.  
  
We're gonna get out, won't we? she asked, close to his chest.  
  
We always do, he whispered with emotion as they gazed into each other's eyes.  
  
As their lips moved ever so slightly closer together, a loud crash made them jump. Suddenly, Jason was in the doorway.  
  
We've got ten seconds. Let's go!  
  
Amanda and Lee scrambled up the stairs and raced after Jason. Lee saw two of the men half-conscious on the floor.  
  
I got away, Jason explained. Somehow they ran into each other, he grinned.  
  
Lee patted the freshman on the back. Good job.   
  
About a mile away from the hideout, Lee instructed Jason and Amanda to board the ship, and he gave them directions. Having taken a couple of guns, he felt they'd be okay. Most of the men would be out in the woods looking for the escapees. Lee explained that he would return to the ship undercover, hoping word had not yet spread. Giving his friends a ten-minute headstart, Lee would arrive to tell of the captives' disappearance. He needed Jason and Amanda to find the fighters that were hidden onboard. Lee was sure there was a secret compartment, but with Chekhov's close eye, it was impossible for him to go exploring.  
  
Amanda nodded at her instructions and squeezed Lee's hand in parting. The look they exchanged was not lost on Jason. He nudged her gently. Let's go.  
  
***  
  
I wonder what's down this way? Amanda asked Jason as they discovered a hallway behind one of the many doors.  
  
There's only one way to find out, he remarked, starting down the corridor. It was very dark, and Amanda felt blindly along the walls.  
  
she said quickly as her hand passed over a hinge. They managed to get the door open to reveal a stairway. They climbed to the top, their search over. Amanda wandered over to one of the huge crates. The writing was in Russian, but that didn't matter; it was probably inaccurant anyway.   
  
Use this, Jason motioned, pointing to a crowbar. He brought it over to the crate, and the two of them forced off one of the boards. All they could see was metal, but that was enough.  
  
Billy's gonna love this, Jason remarked. Now we just have to find a phone. As Jason turned to leave the compartment, he saw a man in the doorway. he muttered under his breath.  
  
I'm glad to see you came back to us, the man who had been their guard at the hideout spoke, his gun aimed. Let's see what the boss wants to do with you. Come.  
  
Jason led the way. The guard expected no fight from a woman, so he turned slightly towards Jason to insure he'd try no dirty tricks. But Amanda came from behind with the board from the crate and smashed it squarely on top of the guard's head. He crumpled like a discarded tee-shirt. Jason grinned.  
  
Nice shot!  
  
she smiled as she grabbed his hand. But as they started to run back down the corridor, two more men appeared. Uh oh.  
  
This way, Jason said as they rushed to the other side of the room.  
  
Over here! Amanda had just noticed the other door. Another stairway was behind it, so they climbed to the top. Following the short hallway, they found themselves outside on the third floor of the boat. There were no other stairs leading to this level. From their vantage point they could see Lee boarding the boat. A man approached him with a gun, and Amanda groaned inwardly. His cover was no good.  
  
The door suddenly smashed open, knocking Amanda into the rail. As Jason prepared to fend off their attacker, he didn't notice the rail cracking. But Lee saw it all.   
  
he screamed with one final power-packed punch to his own attacker, knocking the man overboard. Lee raced up to the second floor as he saw Amanda fall through the air. The splash of water the followed caused him to breath a sigh of relief. She had landed in the swimming pool.  
  
As he neared the water, he saw Amanda's elbows resting on the cement where she had half climbed out. No, Lee! Go help Jason! I'm fine.  
  
With only slight hesitation, Lee nodded and began to climb, grasping anything he could to make it up to the brawling men. He managed to get up to the railing and fling himself over before the rest of it fell. With Lee's help, Jason was released from the Russian's grasp and with a double punch, the man fell onto the docks below and remained still.  
  
Lee rubbed his wrists. One down. One to go.   
  
Jason nodded and they headed to the captain's quarters. It's over, Lee told the old man, gun in hand.  
  
Over, aaacchh! First mate! Over! Howdy squawked.  
  
It's never over, Chekhov insisted, though Lee already had him handcuffed. You have no reason to arrest me.  
  
Oh yeah?  
  
How do fighter planes hidden in a secret compartment on your boat sound? Jason asked him.  
  
I don't know what you're talking about, Chekhov feigned innocence. I am a simple businessman from Russia. We are making a delivery tomorrow of clothing fabric. You can go see for yourself in our cargo hold.  
  
Nice try, Lee remarked. We'll get proof that you knew.  
  
From who?  
  
Aaacchh! Bombs, guts, glory! Aaacchh!  
  
Lee and Jason exchanged looks. Jason suggested.  
  
Lee shrugged his shoulders as Chekhov answered hurriedly, Yes, TV of course.  
  
This response intrigued Lee. He could see the signs of nervousness present on Chekhov's face. It wasn't long before they intensified.  
  
American dollars! Aaacchh! Castro loves it! First mate! Aaacchh!  
  
Lee and Jason grinned. Looks like your first mate just turned you in, Jason remarked.  
  
The old man was silent as Lee led him downstairs. Come on.  
  
The cavalry's here, Jason noticed as they reached the second floor.   
  
Lee answered. Here. Take over. I'm gonna check on Amanda. Jason didn't argue, though he would've liked to see her himself. He had a feeling that in spite of Amanda's denial, it was more than just friendship that these partners shared.  
  
Hey, you, Lee greeted as he found Amanda in the same position in which he had left her.  
  
she answered with a smile, holding out her hand. I was waiting for my prince, she said with a grin, remembering their basement dance.  
  
Lee laughed. Yes, I must rescue my fair damsel in distress. He took her hand and pulled her out. Amanda stopped him from hugging her with a finger to his chest.  
  
Lee, you'll get soaked.  
  
He gave her an exasperated look and sighed. Get over here, he insisted as he pulled her close. She didn't hesitate this time and enjoyed his comforting embrace.  
  
Oh Amanda, Lee said as he pulled away. What am I going to do with you?  
  
I have a few suggestions, Francine commented as she neared the pool.  
  
Nice to see you, too, Francine, Lee said to his fellow agent.  
  
Uh Amanda, Francine leaned towards her as though in confidentiality. It usually works better if you take the clothes off first.  
  
Amanda returned her secretive air. I'll keep that in mind, Francine.  
  
Billy approached the group, Jason by his side. Other agents were leading the Russians away.   
  
I'm glad to see you're okay, Billy praised Scarecrow. And you, too, Amanda. Jason here says you did quite a job of defending yourself.  
  
I did my best, sir.  
  
Lee, we need an update over the radio for Smyth. Got a minute?  
  
Lee squeezed Amanda's hand as he headed to the docks, Billy and Francine behind him.  
  
Jason remarked when he and Amanda were alone.  
  
It's been quite a day.  
  
Ah, this is nothing. I'm sure it gets worse.  
  
Or better, depending how you look at it.  
  
Yeah . . . for better or for worse. It's like when you work at the Agency, you have to be married to it, Jason observed.  
  
That's practically the truth, Amanda agreed. Who has time for a personal life with Dr. Smyth breathing down your neck?  
  
Is that your way of telling me you're not interested in going out with me?  
  
Jason . . .   
  
No, don't. I know. I understand.  
  
  
  
You and Lee.  
  
But I told you--  
  
I know what you told me. And I know what I see. There's no room for me on your dance card.  
  
Amanda looked quickly at him. Had he seen what had happened in the hideout? No, she decided. But the analogy was startlingly appropriate, and she realized he was right. She had promised Lee he was the only one on her dance card. Had that meant more than she realized?  
  
It's okay, Amanda, Jason assured her. Besides. I was talking to Billy. He's gonna transfer me to California.  
  
  
  
Yep. I can't wait. Beaches, sun, bikinis . . . he grinned, and the two friends laughed.  
  
You better keep in touch.  
  
I promise . . . Look. Jason pointed to one of the agents passing by with a covered cage. He laughed at the bird's next comment.  
  
First mate! Play it again, Sam! Aaacchh!  
  
Amanda joined his laughter. That's quite a treasure we picked up, she commented.  
  
Hey, don't knock it. He's the one who told us Chekhov was guilty.  
  
Amanda's doubtful expression and raised eyebrow's were accompanied by another squawk from the bird.  
  
We'll always have Paris, baby! Aaacchh!  
  
Very perceptive, Amanda agreed with a grin as the agent and bird disappeared down the stairs.   
  
Paris, huh?  
  
Eh, close enough.  
  
Yeah, I guess a few days in the woods is the general experience you get in France . . .   
  
Amanda shook her head as the friends hugged goodbye. Be careful, she instructed. Don't let those bikinis overwhelm you.  
  
Jason grinned. As long as you promise me something.  
  
  
  
Give the Scarecrow a chance, huh?   
  
Amanda's cheeks pinkened as Jason winked. See ya later, he said, making his way to join the others on the docks. Amanda watched him with a fond expression. The parrot wasn't the only perceptive one.  
  
***  
  
And so Emma and Bob rested comfortably in their little log cabin for the rest of their days, in spite of their harrowing adventure. As Bob had said, What's a little storm anyway when you have love to keep you warm?' The end.  
  
Bravo, bravo! Phillip yelled as Jamie clapped his hands. The end. Finally!  
  
Amanda couldn't help but laugh. I'm sorry, Mother. Maybe next time you should read science fiction.  
  
the boys agreed in unison as their mother switched off the TV.  
  
she reminded them. You have school in the morning.  
  
Through grumbles and some procrastination, the boys finally went upstairs. I'll be up in a minute to say goodnight, fellas! Amanda called up to them.  
  
You know, Amanda, I think I'll turn in, too. I can't believe you're not tired. You've been gone for four days.  
  
Oh, I know, but I just need to do some thinking. I'll be up soon.  
  
Dotty remarked as she poured herself a glass of water to take with her to bed. She kissed her daughter goodnight before heading upstairs. She paused in the doorway.   
  
Yes, Mother?  
  
You're not going to disappear tonight, are you?  
  
No, Mother, I'm not.  
  
Good. Maybe I can get some sleep then.  
  
Goodnight, Mother!  
  
You might wanna rethink that, Lee remarked from the doorway.  
  
Amanda whispered in surprise as she looked cautiously around her. Everyone was upstairs, so she snuck out back and softly shut the door behind her. What's going on now?  
  
Oh nothing, really. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay.  
  
Amanda nodded. Oh, everything's fine. I'm really sorry, though.  
  
About what?  
  
About messing things up today. My first real case without you and--  
  
Hey, Amanda stop that. You did great. If you hadn't gone out there, we wouldn't know about the communications center.  
  
I guess.  
  
Amanda, you did good.  
  
Thanks. You know, I think I'm kind of glad I got to work with someone else for a change.  
  
Oh thanks, Lee said in a hurt voice.  
  
No, Lee, I don't mean it that way. It's just that I always work with you--and I like it, don't get me wrong--but now I've had a chance to do something a little different. I feel more like I belong.  
  
With the Agency?  
  
Yeah. I mean I know I'm not a full-time agent or anything, but I feel like I can really do my part now.  
  
You always could, Amanda. I wouldn't ask for anyone else for a partner.  
  
Amanda was touched. That's really sweet.  
  
It's true. I know I may have complained at first, but I'm glad things turned out the way they did.  
  
So we're partners again?  
  
You bet, he held out his hand and they shook in a rather businesslike fashion. Billy says your other partner is being transferred.  
  
To California, Amanda nodded. He's looking forward to it.  
  
Yeah, he's gonna do okay.  
  
You like him?  
  
Lee shrugged his shoulders. I guess. He'll make a decent agent.  
  
Amanda grinned. You know something?  
  
  
  
You're kinda cute when you're jealous.  
  
Lee was on the defensive.  
  
Well, I was working with another partner, as you said. Not to mention he's quite handsome, and I was supposed to be his wife.  
  
You call that handsome? Don't tell me you fell for the guy. To her shrugged shoulders he rolled his eyes. Oh please.  
  
You didn't spend three days alone with him in the woods, Lee. I did, and I like him.  
  
Alone? What exactly did you do?  
  
I told you you were jealous.  
  
I am not jealous, Lee's voice rose. I'm just curious how you killed the time.  
  
We managed. Just like you and I did at New Utopia.  
  
A strange expression crossed Lee's face.   
  
Amanda smiled. Sort of.  
  
  
  
We were supposed to pose as a married couple if we ran into anyone.  
  
Of course you had to go run into the bad guys right off.  
  
That's me.  
  
You know what Billy told me?  
  
  
  
That you were on your honeymoon.  
  
He said that?  
  
Lee shrugged his shoulders. At first.  
  
What did you think?  
  
That one of you had gone insane.  
  
Amanda laughed. Not quite. But you never know.  
  
You never know what?  
  
Well if Jason hadn't been transferred . . . To Lee's doubtful expression, she continued. He _is_ a nice guy.  
  
Ha. I bet he probably can't even kiss. Amanda turned her head. You kissed him? Lee asked in surprise. But you didn't have to be undercover . . . Lee's voice trailed off, realizing what that meant and saying a silent thank you that Jason was gone.  
  
I told you, Lee. He's a nice guy.  
  
Lee looked at her silently for a moment before gently stroking her hair back from her face. Amanda smiled. _Don't worry Jason; I'll give him more than a chance.  
  
_Think you can do better? she asked her partner.  
  
  
  
You said Jason couldn't even kiss. Prove it.  
  
Lee laughed in surprise. Prove it?  
  
Amanda insisted with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.  
  
All right. Lee leaned down and began to kiss her, almost mechanically as an agent would in a cover. But then he realized,_ Hey, this is Amanda. We're here because we want to be, not because we have to be. _His kiss became more relaxed and thorough before he gently pulled away.  
  
Not bad, Amanda remarked quietly, slightly out of breath.  
  
Not bad?  
  
Better than Jason's, she conceded.  
  
Lee remarked in a disgusted voice, yet not backing off.  
  
Of course, his kiss was a lot longer.   
  
Lee shook his head in exasperation and reached for her once more. This time it was for real and both of them felt it to the very depths of their beings.  
  
How's that? Lee asked in a whisper as he pulled only slightly away.  
  
Amanda replied dreamily. Be careful. I could get used to this.  
  
Lee grinned as he leaned in for another kiss. That can be arranged.  
  
  
  
THE END  



End file.
